Take me Home and Call me Blue
by Everlasting Fall
Summary: He was only a seventeen year old slave. He was only a twenty year old noble.  Why was he picked out of all the other slaves? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Title: ****Take me Home and Call me Blue**

**Summery: He was only a seventeen-year-old slave. He was only a twenty-year-old noble. Why was he picked out of all the others? (Sasu/Naru) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I only have a few bucks. **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto **

**Please enjoy the prologue of Take me Home and Call me Blue.  
(Don't forget to R&R!)

* * *

**

Dim, cheap lights flickered on and off. Lungs were filled with damp, filthy air as crystalline eyes looked at their surroundings. He was told that he was going to live in riches, but all he got was a dull, gray room. Rust colored mold looked like it was seeping from the ceiling and slowly crawling down stonewalls. The soft scratches of rats' nails could be heard above him. A soft sigh escaped light pink lips as this seventeen-year-old boy felt like he was about to give up all hope.

Here in this isolated room, he was alone. The only other object in his prison was a one-inch thick mattress that lied lifelessly on the concrete floor. 'Why him?' is what he often asked himself. What had he done to be put in this hell? No…this was worse then hell tenfold! He was sure if the devil himself was put in here that he would cry.

He gritted his teeth as he shouted, "Damn!" He violently swung his fist to the nearest wall. As soon as his tan knuckles came in contact with the solid wall, he yelped loudly and retreated to his "bed". He took a seat and looked at his right hand, which had tiny spots of blood on it. He bit his lip some so he would not concentrate on the agonizing pain his hand was going through. He closed his eyes as he began to imagine how pathetic he looked.

The only article of clothing on his body was a pair of baggy black shorts, which had many rips and holes in them. His skin was dirty, he had many scars, his once golden hair was tangled and matted, and he was as skinny as a pole. Small rib bones were practically trying to rip through the tanned skin on his chest. He has been like this for over ten years now. He only ate once a day, he was bathed once every Month, and to make things better, a leather collar was tightly secured around his neck. The boy hissed every time he moved his neck because the thin leather would cut his fragile skin. Heck, sometime the cuts got infected because of his poor living conditions. There were also open wounds plastered on various parts of his body from the good whipping he had just received a day ago.

The teen's eyes snapped open as he cussed under his breath. He looked like the walking dead, or that was what he told himself. He never should have trusted that man with those golden eyes and sinister smile. But he was little back then. How was he supposed to know that he would get kidnapped and be put on the slave market? Plus he wasn't the only person in that situation. There were about sixty more teens around his age stuck in tiny rooms.

The boy let his thin arms slide up to his head as his slender fingers wrapped themselves in his hair. With a violent tug, he began to scream. "Damn this god forsaken place to hell! I hope every one of you bastards die and go to fuc-!" he continued with his long list of insults as he threatened to rip is own hair out of his head. His voice was starting to get louder as the heavy, wooden door to his room swung open and a tall figure slid in.

"Little…little Naruto," the pale man cooed as placed his hands on his hips, "Why must you be so loud? You know if you keep acting this way you will have to be punished." The man's eerie smile caused the teen to silence for a minute before he spoke up.

"Like hell you're gonna' punish me!" he spat as he spitted at the man's feet. This earned him a dangerous frown from the older as he walked his way to the boy and gripped him by the hair. Naruto quickly drew his legs away from the man so he was not stepped on.

"How dare you disrespect me you piece of trash!" the man hissed as he yanked the boy's head back by the hair. "You should be grateful that I let you live here." The man didn't have a chance to carry on his lecture as the blond began to laugh loudly. The laughing was soon silenced and was placed with a rather disgusted look.

"You call this living? This is worse then dieing!" Naruto howled as the man lifted him off the ground, hand tightening the deadly grip on the worn out hair. "I would rather be living on the streets then here you fu-" he was not able to finish his statement as he was harshly pushed to the ground. He elbow hit the stone floor with an echoing thud and his hip did the same. A small yelp escaped from slightly parted lips as he felt a boot covered foot stepped on his chest with no mercy. Naruto began to gasp for air as the pressure on his lungs got heavier and heavier, almost to the point to where he felt like he was going to burst.

"Let this be a little lesson to you Naru-Chan. Do not underestimate my superiority…" he lifted up his foot and the teen inhaled sharply, welcoming the oxygen into his body. The man waltzed to the door, long, black hair swaying side to side as he did so. Naruto was basically burning holes in the others back with his deadly glare. "Oh! I forgot to mention…" the voice stated as he was about to close the door, "You will not get your meal for today." And with that, the "master" retreated behind thick wood.

Once the 'click' of the lock made it to Naruto's ears, he painfully sat up and rubbed his side. For the past week, his beatings were getting worse, and he was not sure how to handle it. He crawled to his bed slowly; afraid that if he moved too much that he would break. He rested his body softly on the firm mattress and stared out into space. He wanted to get out of here; he wanted to be free, not on a leash, literally. His only way out was to either die or be bought by some cruel bastard like he was a toy. Naruto knew he would take the first choice over the second one any time in a heart beat.

Naruto let his eyes close as he lay there daydreaming. He thought what it would be like in the outside world. How people talked to each other rather than being yelled at. He even wandered about how actual food tasted like. He really didn't know how long he had been in that state, but the lights were turned off after what seemed to be only a few minutes. "Time to go to sleep!" he heard a familiar voice yell. He knew that he wasn't the only one who heard it as short groans and moans of frustration filled his ears. If it weren't for the strict scheduled, Naruto wouldn't know if it was day or night.

A small sniffle was the only noise in the cold room as the teen tried his best not to cry out in despair. Another day in this place had come and gone, and he was sure if he was denied true human contact any longer that he would go insane. He rolled onto his side and curled his body into a ball. This was the only way he could sleep and keep himself warm since the nights here were cold and unforgiving.

Darkness…that was all he could see, and all he would ever see.

* * *

**So… I should continue it or no? Tell me what you think! **

**-Thank you**

_F  
A  
L  
L_


	2. Why are you here

**Title: ****Take me Home and Call me Blue**

**Please forgive me!!! I am so sorry that I didn't post earlier! You see, my computer is rather "old" and it just died on me! I just now saved up enough money to buy another one. So again, sorry for making you wait so long for this next chapter.**

**Summery: He was only a seventeen-year-old slave. He was only a twenty-year-old noble. Why was he picked out of all the others? (Sasu/Naru) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I only have a few bucks. **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto **

**Please enjoy the first real chapter of Take me Home and Call me Blue.  
(Don't forget to R&R!) **

**Note: A good song to listen to while reading this would be "Breath into Me" by RED.**

* * *

"Wake up you insignificant vermin!" were the 'loving' words that entered his ears followed by a kick to the ribs. Naruto let a hiss escape his lips as he opened his eyes. His chest still ached from his previous encounter with his master, and the kick really didn't help much. He was about to say some rude comment, but then his mind caught up with what was happening. Naruto only received this kind of wake up call when something fishy was happening. He was about to jump to his conclusion when a darker voice beat him to the word.

"Hurry up and get to the bathing area! We have a very special guest coming in, and you fit his…interest." Naruto visibly shivered when the word 'interest' rolled off the older man's tongue. It was these times he hated the most. The times when rich bastards would come in and inspect the slaves that fitted their wants. They would touch and talk to the ones the found amusing and sometimes they would pay extra just to do them to see how good they truly were. But Naruto was one of the lucky ones that were never touched.

Naruto was brought back to reality when he was violently lifted up and shoved into the hallway. "Hurry up! He will arrive with in a few hours. And there are ten of you that must be washed!" He was pushed into the hallway and his bare feet were greeted by cold marble tile.

'_Completely different than my room'_ he noted. Hell, the hallway was like a piece of gold compared to his room. Nice opal colored walls and a clean floor instead of concrete and stone. '_Damned Orochimaru…" _he thought angrily as said man was walking off, most likely to wake who ever else was chosen.

He just let out a sigh as he followed the familiar path to the bathing area. Most of the time, new slaves would take this opportunity to escape; make a run for those big, wooden double doors that symbolized their freedom. But Naruto knew better. He knew that anyone who tried that risky move would end up with a punishment worse than death itself. He had actually thought about running for the doors himself, but that was before he saw what happened to a slave he knew. The poor boy was scared out of his wits when he had returned to the slaves' quarters a few days after his attempt. He was always skittish when he was around anyone. Plus he screamed during the night. That went on for about a month before he finally killed himself in a rather brutal way.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts when he arrived at his destination. He slowly reached he hand to the doorknob and opened the wooden door. He was immediately greeted by hot, steamy air. His eyes wandered around as he noted that there where seven people already in their separate, small showers bathing. Unfortunately there where no curtains or anything to help hide their nakedness, so their bodies where out in the open for all to see. He looked around and found an empty shower and began to follow the normal routine. He reached for the rusted knob and turned it all the way left. He slowly discarded his bottoms before he let his hand wander to the falling water. He hissed softly at the cold temperature. Naruto constantly wished that they were allowed to use warm water, but no one ever answered his prayers.

He slowly walked under the flowing water, getting used to the icy liquid little by little. Once he was comfortable, he leaned back on a tile-covered wall. His eyes stared blankly at the drain as the water ran down his scared body slowly. This was the only moment when he feels happy. To him, the water was washing more than just the dirt that clung to his decaying body. He stayed like that for about five minutes before the water automatically shut off.

Naruto almost cried out when the comforting water was taken away for him. That was before he remembered that he was a slave, and that his kind were not allowed to enjoy such pleasures. He let a soft sigh escape his lips as he left his only safety zone in the entire building to put on a clean pair of shorts that were located in a basket in the corner of the room.

From there, he exited a different door than the one he had entered in to walk into another room. It was large and had nothing else in it beside from some pictures and plants. A rather big chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the fragile glass pieces almost look like they would fall any minute. This is where the choosing takes place. Naruto looked to his right to see the seven people from before lined up, all male. He let his eye drop as he got into the line, next to a brown haired boy that looked about his age, and to the normal position. His head was hung low so that he would be unable to make eye contact and his hands were together and dangled in front of him. This stature made them look more submissive and vulnerable. It was only a few more minutes until the last three were lined up and into position when Orochimaru appeared in front of them.

"All right…" he said with a hiss, gold eyes scanning them like there were a herd of cattle. " Let me just go ahead and tell you a bit about this potential buyer. His name is Uchiha, but when you talk to him, you shall call him master. Now, Uchiha has requested to see each one of you individually. Be on your best behavior, and if you are not. Let's just say we will have a nice talk." Almost every single one of them shivered, including Naruto.

Then it began; one by one they walked into the room where the "Master" was waiting. Naruto could feel sweat begin to form on his palms as it got closer and closer to his turn. He noticed that most of the slaves that entered the room didn't stay long. He started to hope that the same happened to him.

He knew that most of the buyers that came here just passed him because of the six scars on his face, three on each cheek. He had inflicted those himself in hopes that he would be left alone since most people cared about looks, and it had worked. He remembered how he had got hold of a broken piece of stone from his floor and cut into his skin. This was he was fifth teen. Before that, he was often chosen, but now he was like the black sheep of the herd.

He looked up when he heard the door open. The previous boy that was in the room walk to get back in line, and Orochimaru looked at Naruto before he smirked "Your turn Naru-Chan."

Naruto just glared at the man before he walked through the doorway, closing the door behind him. He immediately was thrown in to darkness. That was how this room always was. All Naruto could make out was a silhouette of a bed and a human like figure sitting in a chair off in the corner. "Take a seat on the bed…" Where the emotionless words that filled his ears. He made a gulping sound before he complied to the command. He let himself gently sit on the rather comfy bed as he heard the sound of a chair being pushed back before heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room.

It almost seemed like an eternity before the tall figure appeared before him. He quickly let his head fall and placed his hands in his lap. He body was shaking slightly as he felt the other side of the bed sink in, letting him know that the other had taken a seat next to him.

"What is your name?" The question was simple, but Naruto had a hard time to answer. He knew that if he did anything to displease this man, that they had Orochimaru's permission to hit him. He let his eyes close as he exhaled his held breath.

"My name is Naruto…Master," he had held his tongue before he had added the 'Master'. He flinched and almost wanted to yelp as he felt a hand grip his chin firmly. His eyes widened and his heart was beating a little bit harder and faster. Had he say something wrong? Was this man going to strangle him?

"Please look at me when you speak," Naruto was almost caught off guard when he heard the word 'Please'. Most of the time they demanded, not asked. Naruto let his head turn some to look at the man. He was completely taken back at the man's looks. His skin was a fair ivory and smooth. His onyx eyes were soft yet strong at the same time. Blackish-blue hair fell against his cheeks while spiked in the back, which made Naruto think of a cockatoo.

Naruto only wanted to look at his face, but he let his gaze go down. The man's body was dressed in a black, silk dress shirt, and matching slacks. And as far as Naruto could see, he looked a bit muscular. He let his eyes lock with the man's eyes as he finished his inspection. He was sure that the man had done the same to him because he could see a smirk form on his lips.

Why was this man even here and the first place? This Uchiha character didn't even look like most of the scum that came here. Naruto was thinking of reasons before he was pulled back to the real world by that hypnotizing voice. "Naruto huh." The man looked Naruto up and down again before his smirk got slightly bigger "Well, just incase you did not know, my name is Sasuke Uchiha…"

**

* * *

**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to comment! X3**

_F  
A  
L  
L_


	3. I have a home

**Title: Take me Home and Call me Blue**

**Summery: He was only a seventeen-year-old slave. He was only a twenty-year-old noble. Why was he picked out of all the others? (Sasu/Naru) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I only have a few bucks. **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto **

**Note: I made some changes to this chapter **

* * *

"Phft! I know that." Naruto said somewhat rudely before he shooed the hand that was on his chin away. _'Pull yourself together Naruto. You shouldn't be gawking over this monster. Besides he is only here to "buy you," he does not care.'_ Naruto mentally reminded himself. He was supposed to be a rebellious slave, not a tamed dog. The blonde crossed his arms over his bare chest before glaring at the young man. "And I take back the 'master' title too!" he added before he shot his nose up towards the air. That was how Naruto usually worked. He acted all sweet and innocent before he changed his act to a more hard, stern mood, depending if who ever was in the same room as him didn't look too threatening. He had once did the same thing to a rather large man and almost ended up being beaten to death. 

Naruto was too busy pretending to be strong before he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He immediately panicked when he was harshly shoved down on the hard mattress. "I'm sorry, please don't. I'm sorry!" the younger repeated as he instinctively brought his thin arms up to shield his chest and face from the blows he thought he was going to be given. Naruto stayed in the position for a few minutes, not one single blow was administrated on his body, before for a soft voice echoed through the room.

"You're not like the other ones here," the order's voice sounded somewhat sorrowful. Naruto let his arms down slightly as he looked into ivory eyes, which had seemed to be staring at him already. "The others did not react at all when I did that, like they were willing to take what ever punishment I gave them, but you…" Sasuke cut off his own words before he stood and walked back into the dark corner. "That is all. You may go."

Naruto lay on the bed for a few more minutes before he complied. He slowly stood and walked out of the room, head hung low, but not out of fear, but with sadness. The thought of how pathetic he looked when he reacted such a way. Most slaves were not supposed to cry out in pain, or beg for the dominant to stop, unless they were instructed to. He made his way back to his spot, and the one to his left went into the room.

_'How could I have shown him how weak I was. I have been here longer than most of the people here, and yet I still show fear.'_ Naruto wanted to know why this was so. He wanted to know why he was tortured like this. He wished he could let go of he past life, the one he had before his family died, the one where he was happy. Time flew rather fast as he stood there deep in thought. He had tried his hardest to not let clear tears cascade down his tan cheeks, but it was getting harder and harder the more he realized the bitter truth of the present. His attention was drawn when he heard two swift claps.

"Alright, it seems that the inspection is over," Orochimaru cooed. "And it seems that out guest has made a rather interesting choice." He looked across the line, before grinning in a slightly evil way. "But all of you are being asked to return to your room's while he signs some papers." With that said, the long haired man left, and all the slaves made their way back to waiting prisons. Once Naruto arrived to his room, he noticed that the lights were still off, so he took hold of this opportunity to get some more sleep. He let his body softly land on the mattress before blue orbs were hidden behind to restless eyelids.

---------------

"Are you sure you want…him. He is a no good trouble maker. You will be wasting money on such a worthless creature," were the hateful remarks of Orochimaru. He honestly did not know where some one worth of the name Uchiha would pick garbage like Naruto.

"Well, if he is as worthless as you say, then why did you even choose him to be part of your…market?" Sasuke retorted as he sent a deadly glare at the sinister snake like man. He leaned back in his chair as they continued to debate the matter in Orochimaru's office.

"Because when he was younger he was rather angelic. But now he is just a demon. I was actually thinking of putting that poor boy out of his misery a few days ago. He looks so pathetic and wounded like a flea covered mutt." The man smirked as he tapped his fingers on his wooden desk, a small folder lying there as well, which happened to be Naruto's profile. "Plus…" Orochimaru added as he slid the folder Sasuke's way. "You did not answer my question."

"Well for one, he is not a mindless zombie like most of the other slaves I inspected," Sasuke began as he sat up some, grabbing the small folder, and opening it to read about the blond. "But the main reason why is because he has emotions," he finished as he read the number of times Naruto had to be "disciplined" and visible winced when he saw the large three digit number.

Orochimaru sighed as he looked at Sasuke disappointingly. "Well, if this is what you want." He then reached into on of his drawers, pulling out a paper before signing it. The raven haired man put the heart breaking folder down before he signed the paper as well, along with throwing in a check for a fair amount of money. "So do you want me to get your… purchase, or will you like to handle it?" Orochimaru said while he pulled out the key to the teen's room.

"I can get Naruto myself," Sasuke all but barked at Orochimaru, angry by the way he talked about the blond in such a degrading manner. And with that, the Uchiha gave a polite bow before he headed off to find the teen named Naruto.

---------------

Naruto's eyes were bloodshot as he stared at the gray, stone wall. He had woken up a half hour ago when he had the worst nightmare possible, and was unable to fall back asleep. There were dry tear marks on his face from where said liquid had fallen from his eyes during his slumber. He let out a deep sign as he closed his eyes in another hopeless attempt to sleep when the door to his room opened in a slow squeak. His body tensed as the soft thuds of footsteps go closer and closer. His breath ceased as a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Are you awake?" was the questioning voice that brought him out of his scared trance. This voice did not belong to the man that usually enters his room, but of the one he had just recently met. He was debating on weather to turn and look at him, or to ignore him. He unfortunately did not have that time though because he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"What the-" Naruto yelped in a strange high-pitched voice as soon as he realized that he was lifted bridal style by the Uchiha. He freaked out some and began to thrash around, arms and legs flailing every where.

"Calm down you dope, I only picked you up because I thought you were a sleep." Sasuke snapped as he practically dropped Naruto back onto his bed. "You didn't have to react in such a way," he added as he looked at his arms to see red marks, knowing that they would bruise later. "Now hurry up and let's go."

Naruto, who was currently was sitting on his mattress, threw him a questioning look. "Go?" he asked stupidly. "You can't be serious…right?" he added before looking shamefully at the floor. "No one has ever wanted me. I am a worthless trouble maker," he admitted painfully.

"You sound just like that creep Orochimaru," Sasuke sighed. He didn't know what it was about this boy, but he had some strange aura. He just seems so hurt, that Sasuke feels like he has to help him. "Naruto, look at me," Sasuke said in a stern voice. But when the teen didn't look at him, he bent his knees so that he was eye level with him, and grabbed him by the chin, forcing the blond to look at him directly in the eyes. "You are not worthless…and you are going to come with me, even if I have to carry you out of here."

Naruto's eyes seemed somewhat happy as he heard these words. It warmed him to know that some one actually cared. He averted his eyesight down before looking back up at Sasuke. "I...I-" Naruto stuttered out before his eyes closed. He fell onto Sasuke's shoulder, and went limp.

And as if on queue, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the thin blond in one fast motion. "Naruto! Are you aright?" There was a long moment of silence before Sasuke calmed down some. He could hear Naruto's faint breathing, and he feel his chest moving against his own. "He must be very exhausted," Sasuke thought openly. _'But who could blame him…'_ He added in his head as he looked at the prison like room. Sasuke let out another sigh as he walked out of the room and out of the building. The evening's crisp air engulfed Sasuke, and his nose was filed with the smell of freedom. He squeezed Naruto some as he tried to shield the sirtless boy from a rather cold breeze. A black automobile was waiting in the driveway of the rather "normal looking" building. Sasuke balanced the sleeping blond in his arms as he opened the door, and set himself and Naruto in the leather back seats.

"Did everything go well Mr. Uchiha?" The driver of the vehicle looked at the rearview mirror. He looked at his boss, before glancing at the snoozing blonde in his arms. He automatically leaned over to turned off the air conditioning.

"Yes, thanks for asking," Sasuke answered as he ignored to put his seat belt on. The diver nodded lightly as he put the car into drive and pulled out into a near by rode. Onyx eyes fell down to look at tan skin as Sasuke let out a mild smirk. "When he wakes up… he is going to have a shock of a life time," he said softly enough that only he could hear himself while he brushed a lock of golden hair out of Naruto's tranquil face.

* * *

**Another chapter completed. Now if you excuse me… I am going to soak my hands in some warm water; this chapter took FOR-E-VER to write. (R&R please/thank you!)**

_F  
A  
L  
L_


	4. You just wish to use me

**Title: Take me Home and Call me Blue**

**Summery: He was only a seventeen-year-old slave. He was only a twenty-year-old noble. Why was he picked out of all the others? (Sasu/Naru) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I only have a few bucks. **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto **

* * *

Tan eyelids opened as a certain blond left the realm of dreams and entered the world of reality. Dazed blue eyes scanned their surroundings before said blond jolted up from his laying position. A small, fragile heart began to race, filling his body with fear and dread. "Where am I?" he nearly shouted at the top of his lungs, panicking as his eyes flickered around like flies. He backed up some, pressing all his weight on his hands and sank some in a rather soft mattress. "What the?" he said aloud as he looked down to see black silk sheets. He pressed his hands in to the cushioning material a few more times before he decided that it was "safe". His heart slowed some, and his once frantic, gasp of breathes, were now shallow in takes of air. As soon as he had all his senses under control, he opened his eyes once more to look around. It was very, very dark; he was sure he was still in that hell hole he had call home, but it couldn't have been, the bed he was on was softer to the one he had grown up with. He let out a sigh as he tried to remember what had happened while he was slumbering. 

_'Ok…I remember that I was in my room. Then that man came and told me something, but I can't remember what he had said exactly,' _Naruto thought as he was mentally beating himself up. _'Then I think I pasted out.. I was so tired and hungry that I couldn't stay awake any more. And speaking of hungry,"_ Naruto somewhat laughed when he heard his stomach growl angrily. But his humor quickly vanished as his stomach was engulfed in pain. He griped his belly some as the gnawing hunger ate at him. He let out a soft sound, which sounded close to a whimper, as he tried to make the pain subside. He rocked back and forth some, making his forehead and knees touch as he fell onto his side. It had been a good four days since he had last eaten, and it was starting to affect him. Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he curled up into a ball, a tear leaving one of his eyes. He thought that his was going to die here, until the sound of an opening door filled his ears, and light made it's way into the previously dark room.

"So you're finally awake. I thought I hear something. I-" Sasuke cut himself off as soon as he saw what position Naruto was in. "Are you ok?" He questioned as he rushed to the smaller's side, who at this moment was looking up at him. He saw Naruto nod some before he sat up some. Sasuke to this opportunity so sit next to him and placed a firm hand on a bare shoulder. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked when he noticed a small wet trail on his cheek.

"I'm fine master," Naruto answered in a sad, but slightly bitter voice as he directed his eyes to the now illuminated floor. _'What's up with this guy? He just purchased me as a slave, so why is he all concerned and crap? Not to mention that this place doesn't look all that fancy; most rich bastards like him have a lot more things then this…' _he noted as all he saw in the room was a bed, dresser, and a desk.

_'He probably doesn't trust me…' _Sasuke thought as he noticed the hint of hatred in Naruto's voice. _'I should have known better to think that he was just going to open up to me.' _Sasuke decided as he smiled softly, hoping it would catch Naruto's attention, which it did. The blond had turned around the minute Sasuke smiled and was now looking directly at him, and Sasuke could have sworn he saw those scared cheeks redden some. "Please, do not call me master. Call me Sasuke," he said. It was quite for a while, the two just looking at each other, before a loud grumble echoed through the room. Sasuke let out a soft chuckle as Naruto looked down, felling rather embarrassed. "If you were hungry why didn't you tell me?" he questioned as he patted the boy's head.

Naruto turned his head quickly to look Sasuke in the face. His crystalline eyes looked like pools of water; Sasuke found himself memorized by them. "I didn't want to burden you mast… I mean Sasuke," Naruto corrected himself as he continued to look at Sasuke.

_'So he still thinks he is a burden.'_ Sasuke noted as he looked at the blond. "It's alright Naruto." He stood up off the bed and held a helping hand out to help Naruto up. "Come on. Let's go get you something to eat." He noticed that Naruto stared at his hand for a while before he timidly grabbed the pale hand. Sasuke smirked a bit when he heard Naruto yelp when he was lifted up suddenly.

"Thank you," Naruto said softly as he let go of Sasuke's hand. The two walked out to the bed room and mad their way to the kitchen. _'This is strange.' _Naruto thought as he looked around. _'He hardly has anything here…not to mention there are no decorations what so ever. It looks like his is just an average guy. But then how could afford a slave, and why would he get one?_' he questioned himself as they pasted, what he thought, was the living room, which only had a sofa and book self in.

Naruto was too busy thing of reasons why Sasuke actually needed a slave when a slightly feminine voice echoed through his head. "Ah! It's you Mr. Uchiha. I was wondering what was taking you so long. I was beginning to think you were doing something to that poor boy there." Naruto jumped slightly as he dashed behind Sasuke, startled when he heard unfamiliar voice.

"Very funny," Sasuke said sarcastically. "Don't mind Haku there Naruto, he is on of my employees." Sasuke tried to comfort Naruto. The blond looked pasted Sasuke some to examine the foreign person who was sitting on a chair next to what was the dinning table. He was a bit smaller than Sasuke. Black hair hanged down and caressed pale cheeks. This person looked more like a woman, but according to Sasuke, he was a man. Naruto also noticed he was dressed just like the raven-haired man, but with a white shirt instead of black.

"Don't worry," Haku cooed, trying to show Naruto that he meant no harm. "I am only he because when I saw you in the car, and I was slightly worried." Haku put his hand over his heart and nodded some. He was pretty sure Naruto didn't even know that he was in a car but he decided to continue with his story. "So I stayed here, and know that I know you are better, I might as well get going. I have work tomorrow, and it is pretty late. Sasuke works me like a dog." He said as he got up out of his seat and whispered the last part some.

"Wait!" Naruto called to Haku as he was starting to walk away. "What did you mean when you said 'Sasuke works you like a dog'?" He asked confusingly. Was this man one of Sasuke's slaves? Did that mean he was not the only one under Sasuke's control?

"Well you see, Sasuke is a well known publisher. People from around the world would die just to have Sasuke publish one of their books. And unfortunately I am his personal assistant. He practically makes me do all the work that he is supposed to do. " Haku nodded some before adding, "Plus, his is a member of the Uchiha family. They are one of the richest families in the country! Most of them live the high life, but Sasuke is the only one that is down-to-earth. He chooses not to live in any fancy mansions and stuff, and he tries to be a pretty average guy." Sasuke glared at his subordinate and almost growled at him. Haku walked away from the two and opened the front door. "Well, I must go now. I probably said too much, and I don't want to get fired. I will see you in a few days, and," He waved some and grinned. "Don't have too much fun Mr. Uchiha!" He sang before he closed the door and ran to his vehicle for dear life.

"Uh… That Haku gets under my skin." Sasuke stated as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over at Naruto and noticed that his head was hanging low, eyes covered by his golden locks. "Naruto…" he questioned as he reached out towards the blond.

"What did he mean when he said don't have too much fun?" Naruto asked sadly while he pulled away before Sasuke could touch him. He knew exactly what the other man had said. He just wanted to here it from Sasuke. At least when he heard it from him, he will be given some idea what to do for his master. He was not used to this free will thing; he needed to be told what to do. He turned around, his back facing Sasuke, "Do you wish to use my body? Is that why you picked me?" he questions as he touched his bare chest, placing his hand over his heart, feeling its pulse.

It was hard for Sasuke to admit, but he did wish to touch Naruto in the manner that he had suggested, he had known that he was homosexual for quite some time, and he had to say that Naruto was rather dashing, but he couldn't just use the blond like that. He knew if he did that it would end up damaging Naruto more. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt something pull at his heart. He could not believe what he was hearing. _'Dose he honestly feel that way?'_ he asked as he looked at the tan back that was in front of him. There were many scars there; he also noticed that his pants hid more of those marks of torture.

"You…you can do wh-what you want to me master," Naruto said final. He didn't bother to say Sasuke. He already knew his role. He knew that he was the helpless slave at is master's mercy. He felt a waterfall tears roll down his cheeks as he began to sniffle some. He closed his eyes when he felt two muscular arms encircle his waist. His heart began to beat louder when he felt the other's weight lean against him. But his eyes snapped open when something unexpected happened he felt Sasuke's head rest on his own, his breathing soft.

"It's alright Naruto… Don't cry. I would never hurt you," Sasuke whispered into blond hair as he placed a tender kiss on his head. That was what broke Naruto down. Tears cascaded down his face faster than ever before; his nose was also starting to become runny. His breaths came in a hiccup like manner as he tried to control his breathing, but he was unable to. Sasuke closed his eyes sorrowfully as a small drop of salty liquid left his own eye. It was heart wrenching to see Naruto sob like this. He rocked both of them back in forth as he spoke words of comfort to the blond.

"I'm sor-sorry," Naruto cried as he turned and pushed his body into Sasuke's. He placed he head on a welcoming chest as he tried to regain control over his body's tremors. Sasuke grabbed the chair that was the closest to them and sat down, pulling Naruto into his lap.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Sasuke still whispered words of kindness even when Naruto's tears and sobs subsided.

"Do you feel better?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed Naruto's back softly. There was silence for a few seconds before he felt the blonde's hair tickle is neck as he snuggled a now wet shirt. Sasuke knew Naruto's answer even if he didn't speak. "So, are you still hungry Naruto?" he asked, trying to break tension in the atmosphere.

"Yes…" Naruto said softly as he pulled away from Sasuke's chest. He looked into kind, onyx eyes, his own blue eyes still sparkling from his tears. He gave a soft smile to Sasuke, who returned the favor. He got off of Sasuke and, he reached for Sasuke, holding out his hand to aid the other up.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he griped the small hand with his own ivory one's, lifting himself up with out pulling the blond down. He gave a smirk as he slung his arm over the unnaturally thin shoulders as he gave Naruto a friendly hug. "Come on, lets go get you something to eat, you look like you are about to shrivel up and turn into dust," he joked, letting out a chuckle. And, for the first time, Naruto let out a hearted laugh as they walked into the small kitchen.

* * *

**Ok, this is the last slow chapter, the rest should be a little faster!(Maybe... I am a detail freak so it might still be slow til' I break the habit.) Pretty soon the plot will lift its wings and its feathers will shine orange in the bright sunlight. -don't ask where I got that saying, it's a load of crap-**

**(R**&**R/ Please & thank you.)**

_F  
A  
L  
L_


	5. Will you stay

**Title: ****Take me Home and Call me Blue**

**Summery: He was only a seventeen-year-old slave. He was only a twenty-year-old noble. Why was he picked out of all the others? (Sasu/Naru) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I only have a few bucks. **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto **

**Notes:Another chapter up! Woot! I was not sure, but I think the book that Jiraiya writes is Makeout paradise, so tell me if I am wrong, and I will try to fix it.**

* * *

"What are you making?" Naruto questioned quietly for the third time now. It had been ten minutes since Sasuke had began cooking what ever meal he said he would. Naruto took most of this time to explore the house when Sasuke had suggested it. The blond had discovered that there were two other rooms, one a guest bed and another was a small office, a living room, and a bathroom that contained a bathtub, shower, sink, and toilet. 

Sasuke let out a sigh as he looked back him to see that blue eyes were only mere inches away from his own. "Ok, I will repeat myself. Like the first two answers, it is a surprise and I am not going to tell you. Now get out of the kitchen, I'm busy." Sasuke said in an irritated voice as he turned back around to continue chopping up some vegetables. Naruto was some what offended by the tone of voice Sasuke had used but smiled when Sasuke turned around, the expression on his face was a bit kinder. "Sorry about that, I just don't like people watching me while I cook." Sasuke put the knife he had in his hand as he grabbed Naruto the wrist and led him to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked confusingly as he saw Sasuke reach over to turn on the warm water. Naruto watched as flowing water fell out of the faucet into the large white tub. He let his head tilt to the side as he saw Sasuke pour some liquid in to the water. Instantly, bubbles began to appear in the tub.

"Well, I think that you will be able to relax a little while you wait for the food to cook." He replied as he turned off the water and placing his hand in the tub to make sure the water wasn't to hot. "Besides, those pants you are wearing look dirty, no offense. So you take a bath, I will get you when it is time to eat."

Naruto looked at his pants then back at Sasuke, "Yeah you are right." He gave a soft small smile as he pulled down his pants and kicked them to the side. He looked back up to see Sasuke staring at him. "What is it?" Naruto asked. He was used to changing in front of many people, so he honestly didn't get Sasuke's reaction, so we he thought it through his face went beet red as he grabbed his pants and cover his lower half. "I'm so sorry Sasuke!" he shouted as he tried to hide his blush. "I-I didn't mean-"

"It's ok," Sasuke interrupted as he walked towards Naruto. He gave Naruto a smirk, which caused the younger to blush more. Sasuke was staring to get this strong, feeling in the pit of his stomach just by seeing Naruto in the state he was in. He was only a few steps away before he caught himself. '_I just can't walk up to him like this! What am I thinking? He might get the wrong idea,'_ he thought as he turned a bit to grab something out of the near by closet. He pulled out a towel and a robe and placed them on the sink counter." Here you go. A towel to dry off with, and a rob to wear after you bath; I will have to find you some clothes later," Sasuke said as he walked towards the door.

"Ok," Naruto said as he loosened his grip on his pants as he took his free hand to feel the material of the towel and robe. "Thank you," he added as he looked at Sasuke, who just nodded and closed the door, returning to the kitchen. Naruto let his pants fall to the ground once more as he just continued to stare at the door. _'What was that?'_ Naruto asked himself as he was confused with Sasuke's actions.

"Oh well," he said out loud as he walked to the tub and placed one of his feet in. He felt warmth was over his body as he settled himself slowly into the water. He let a gasp of breath escape his parted lips as he let his head lean back, letting pleasure wash over his body. He let out a soft laugh as he grabbed a hand full of bubbles and blew on them, causing the white foam to fly through the air. He had never used such stuff since the slave house had only towels. Blue eyes were fixated on the tile wall as he tried to imagine why someone like Sasuke would want a slave. Sasuke had just showed him that he wasn't going to use him like a toy, which relived him some, but what if it was a trick so that he would let down his guard? What if Sasuke was going to do something to him, or hurt him? Naruto let out a soft cry as his head began to hurt; he wasn't in the mood to think about all this. He grabbed what he a considered what was the soap and lathered the bubbles all over his body. After a good scrubbing, he laid is the soapy, bubbly water for a while. His eyes closed as he sank a little lower, his chin softly grazing the water. He began to hum some as his breaths became shallow; he kept sinking, falling into a peaceful slumber.

------

"Ok, done," Sasuke said to himself as he put the final touches on the food, and placing the two plates on the table. He unrolled his previous rolled up sleeves and walked down the hallway at he knocked on the bathroom door. "Naruto! The food is done," He shouted through the door. Sasuke felt his heart beating a little irregularly as a strange calm washed over the silent atmosphere. He was fixing to open the door himself, but a soft voice beat him to it.

"Ok," was the sleepy reply. Sasuke waited a bit, he heart beat returning to normal, and while he was waiting he heard a few splashes. It was five minutes before the door opened. Sasuke's jaw almost dropped at the sight of the blond. Golden hair was wet and messy, his tan chest was exposed since the robe was too big, and the robe went down to his knees. He also was noticed that the rope around his waist was loose and barely hung on. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep," he apologized as he rubbed his eyes some with the navy blue sleeve of the robe. He felt weight on his shoulder as he looked up at Sasuke, blue eyes still dazed.

"It's ok…Come on, the food is getting cold," Sasuke said kindly as the two walked to the dining room, Naruto slightly placed his head on a broad shoulder for support since his legs were bit shaky from his nap.

------

Naruto let out a sigh on content as he leaned back in the wooden chair to rub his stomach. There were a few crumbs on his face as he looked at the stacks of plates in front of him. He really didn't know that he was so hungry that he could eat twelve servings of seasoned chicken, rice, and steamed vegetable all in one sitting, and neither did Sasuke.

"Wow… good thing I made extra," Sasuke stated to himself as he looked at his one ,one plate in front of him, not even half of the food was consumed. "So Naruto... Do you feel better?" he asked as he placed his placed his fork on his plate. He noticed the blond yawn some before he sat up and stood.

"Yes, thank you," Naruto answered as he got up and began picking up the plates. He had all of his stacked and he was reaching over to grab Sasuke's before he was stopped when a strong, pale hand griped his own. he looked into solid black eyes as he was confused even more by Sasuke's kindness. He was a slave, he had always been told to do any physical labor.

"Don't worry Naruto. I can get my own plate," he assured as he let his grip lessen on soft, tan hands. Sasuke stood up, pushing his chair back as he grabbed his plate. He was followed by Naruto as the two went into the kitchen. The two place the dirty plates and bowls into the sink, which had already been filled with soap and water. Sasuke turned around at looked down at Naruto. The blond didn't know what to do next. This was his first time he actually been in a different environment then the one he was used to. His mind was a bit dazed since he was a bit tired, so it took him a while to notice the hand on his cheek. "You look tired Naruto... you should get some sleep," Sasuke suggested as he let his thumb rub Naruto's scarred cheek. He gave a deep frown at those wounds, but his frown was replaced with a smile when saw the blond look up at him. His eyes were soft, and he had a slightly confused look n his face, which Sasuke thought was kind of adorable. He knew that Naruto couldn't help it; he knew that Naruto never experienced love or sympathy. All he had known was hate and pain.

"But, shouldn't I do something?" Naruto asked, almost pleading. He knew he had wanted to be free, but he didn't know it would be exactly like this. He felt like he had to do something, to prove his worth. He was fixing to open his mouth again, before he felt something wrap around his hand.

"I do have a few things you can do, but you look far to tired. I'm not sure how much you have slept, but it seems you haven't had enough." To be honest, he knew Naruto had two hours of sleep in the car and on his bed before he woke up, then another twenty minutes before the meal. Sasuke was also sure that Naruto couldn't have slept much when he was in the place he was previously in. the two looked each other in the eyes before the smaller of the two let out a sigh.

"I guess I am a bit tired," he admitted. "And I guess I can do the chores in the morning…" he added he bent backwards a bit, stretching his arms and letting out a soft yawn.

"Alright, but before you do that, we have to get you some clothing…He said as he did some math in his head. He guessed that if the robe was too big for him, that his own would engulf the helpless blond.

"Is there something wrong with what I wear?" Naruto questioned, a some what bitter tone was laced in his voice. He knew that the clothes he was wearing were not extravagant, but there were nothing wrong with them either. He was just afraid of what Sasuke would dress him up in. He felt shivers run down his spin. He had known that some "masters" loved to dress up their servants in rather interesting outfits, but then again, Sasuke wasn't a normal master.

"Let's talk about it later," he said as he turned around, walking towards the main hall way, finally letting go of the tanned hand. Naruto, out of pure instinct, followed him. They came upon the spare bedroom, which looked simpler than Sasuke's. The walls were a basic white compared to the navy colored in the maser bedroom, and the bed had only enough room for one. Naruto looked at Sasuke and got a nod, before he walked into the room. He took a sit on the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable despite its appearance. "Wait one second," Sasuke said as he left the room. He walked to his own to grab a shirt, boxers, and pants for the younger.

He didn't believe he was gone for too long, but when he came back, he saw what he believed was an angel. Naruto was lying on his back, head tilted some. Sasuke sighed as he walked over and lifted the boy up some. He carefully removed the robe, trying not to wake Naruto nor look down his form. But he cursed himself as he looked at the blonde's body, but it wasn't arousal that hit, it was pain. He hadn't really noticed this before. His ribs looked like they were ripping through his flesh. He closed his eyes as he couldn't bear to see the skeleton like form in front of him. He grabbed the silk, long sleeved shirt he got for Naruto and pulled it over his body. His conclusion from earlier was correct; the shirt was way too big on him. Sasuke carefully put on the boxers and matching bottoms, trying his best not to wake up Naruto. Once the younger was all dressed, he got up and walked back to the door, and while was walking, he heard some material rustle.

"Good night Naruto," Sasuke said gingerly. He reached over to turn out the light, the switch giving a light click as it was pushed down. He turned his gaze to the blond once more and was taken back by the sight. He was clutching tightly to the pillow and was curled in a ball like a cat. The black sleeves of the shirt hid his hand, and the pants did the same to his feet. Sasuke smiled as he walked out of the room, closing the door slightly.

He walked to his office and sat in his wooden chair. He let out a deep sigh and placed his elbows on the desk, his hands reaching up to massage his temples. This was giving him a head ach that was so bad, he was sure he was going to die. _'I have to tell him. I have to tell him what is going on,'_ Sasuke though desperately. He couldn't leave the unknowing boy in the dark; it would only hurt him more if he didn't. But then, telling him too quickly could send Naruto into a world of confusion. He sat there in his chair for a while before he decided to do some of his work.

He pulled out a giant stack of papers, which happened to be the latest installment for a book Sasuke some what found revolting. It happened to be the work of one Jiraiya, a perverted old man. He guessed the only reason why he continued to read and published his books, Makeout Paradise, was because it was in high demand. It took his nearly three hours to read the book; most of the content in the book contained rather interesting material that, unfortunately, took some effect on Sasuke. "Damn old man," Sasuke cursed, pale cheeks slightly tinted, as he tossed the book into a drawer, hopefully never to read it again. Now he was back where he started, still wondering what he should do with the teen that was sleeping just down the hallway.

"Maybe I should just tell him that-" his open thinking was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. Sasuke immediately shot up out of his chair, startled by the sound. He heard another scream and realized that it was Naruto. He ran down the hallway with great agility. Sasuke slammed opened the door to see Naruto lying on the ground. "Naruto," Sasuke called as he rushed to the blonde's side. He could see eyes were shut tight, and he had a death grip on the pillow he had in his arms earlier. Sweat was running down his face, and he was rocking back and forth. Sasuke knew that he was having a nightmare, and he felt a ting in his heart. "Naruto, wake up," he called out the blond, shaking his shoulder some. Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto awoke.

"Wha-" started as he was breathing heavily. His forehead was covered with sweat, and his heart pounded like a hammer. Naruto looked up and caught Sasuke's gaze. He saw worry in his onyx eyes. He knew he had caused some kind of commotion due to the fact that he was on the floor and Sasuke's expression. "I'm sorry, it was nothing," he apologized and tried to avoid being questioned by the older. He really didn't want to talk about the horrific scene he had saw in his sleep; the dream that had haunted him ever since the day the was titled a slave.

Sasuke wanted to question him even when he said it was nothing but he decided to force him. Sasuke nodded his head and got up, helping the blond get to his bed. He watched as the blond got into the bed carefully. He walked away to the door and looked at the blond, who happened to be staring at him. "Good night," Sasuke said for the second time as he went to turn off the light, there was a small click and darkness eclipsed the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto half yelled, half called. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. The blond quickly let his gaze fall to his hands. He was softly fondling the marital of the blanket in his hands as he closed his eyes. "Can you stay with me?" he finally asked, a blush forming on his cheeks. Sasuke turned his body to face Naruto all the way. Naruto looked up at him and quickly looked down when the older said nothing. "I'm sorry! You don't have to stay with me; I will be fine," he said as he clung on to the pillow, hoping that Sasuke would not verbally, or physically, punish him for his request.

"It is all right, I can stay with you if you want. I just need to change real quick." Sasuke assured as he turned the light back on. He saw Naruto give a faint smile, and he couldn't help but do the same. He left to room, and the blond waited silently. When his maser returned, he was clad in navy blue slacks, and no shirt. Naruto brought the covers to his face, hiding the blush that was forming. "Please excuse me; all my sleeping tops are dirty."

"It's ok…" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke turn off the lights once more, and get into the bed. There was enough room on the bed for two, but it felt like they were rather close. "Good night," Naruto said as he lay back down into the soft mattress.

"Good night Naruto," Sasuke whispered a few minutes later when Naruto had fallen asleep. He looked over to see his sleeping beauty and he was awestruck. He looked up at the ceiling, hands behind his head since sleep wouldn't come to him. He relaxed like this when he felt something touch his hand. He saw a tanned hand wrapped around his forearm, and a matching body not far away. Sasuke's lips curved up into a smile as he softened his gazed. _'He is starting to open up to me... but why can't I tell him what he needs to know?' _he thought as he placed a gentle kiss on his head.

* * *

**AH! Curse me and my need to be detailed. I'm sorry my story is going by so slowly, but I promise, once the climax of the story pops up, you will be glad I but in all the detailed goodness.(R**&**R/ Please & thank you.) **

_F  
A  
L  
L_


	6. Who are you

**Title: Take me Home and Call me Blue**

**Summery: He was only a seventeen-year-old slave. He was only a twenty-year-old noble. Why was he picked out of all the others? (Sasu/Naru) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I only have a few bucks. **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto **

**Notes: Hurray! I have a few days off so now I might be able to update another chapter soon!**

**'-takemehomeandcallmeblue-' ****represents time passing**

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly as a once exhausted blond was completely rejuvenated. A near by window let in the sunlight and the room began to illuminate gradually. By how much light was in the room and the sounds of birds chirping outside, Naruto guessed it was late morning. The young blond let out a deep yawn, and started to stretch, but he found it rather difficult. "What the…" Naruto began as he tuned around. Eyes widened to the size of saucers; Naruto's face was only an inch away from Sasuke's. The smaller let out a light huff as Sasuke let out a deep breath. _'Wow, despite his charming appearance, his morning breath isn't all that enjoyable,' _Naruto thought; he tried to get out of bed with out disturbing the other. He could tell was going to be a challenge since a strong arm was wrapped around his waist and the other held him close to an ivory chest. It took him awhile, but he was finally free from the death grip Sasuke had on him. The blond shivered some as his feet came in contact with the cold wooden floor. He crossed his arms to warm himself up, walking out of the room, unaware that he had awoken the older male. He directly headed to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, to wake himself up some more. 

"That's better," Naruto chimed as he walked out of the bathroom, the closed door muffling the sound of the water draining in the sink. He made his way to the kitchen and looked around. He opened one of the cabinets and found what he was looking for. He carefully grabbed a glass cup and filled it up with some water. He was hoping that Sasuke wouldn't catch him because he didn't want to get in trouble, but since life is not fair, Sasuke walked in the moment the cup touched his lips.

"Good morning Naruto," Sasuke smiled, stretching in the doorway as he saw the blond. He was starting to regret sneaking up on Naruto because the younger dropped his cup and practically spit out the water, chocking some. "Are you alright," he asked as he walked up to the blond and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry," Naruto coughed as he quickly bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of glass. He was too focused on getting everything picked up, that he ignored fragments of glass piercing his hands.

"I should be the one that is sorry." Sasuke lowered him self, aiding Naruto in his quest to gather shards of glass. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, after all, you-" Sasuke didn't know how to end the sentence. He couldn't just say 'After all, you've been beaten all your life and can't trust people so easily.' Once the blond believed all the pieces were collected, Naruto stood up and tossed them in the trash. He then looked as his hands, blood dripping out of his palms. He winced some as he felt a hand tug at his wrist. He then relaxed some as Sasuke placed his hands under the cold, running water of the sink. "It would be best if we wash this, don't want it to get infected." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he tried to remove the glass from the frail hands without applying too much pressure.

"It's ok… I've had worse. It's no big deal," Naruto some what joked in an off tone, laughing some, but it was obvious to Sasuke that it was no joking matter. The younger frowned slightly as Sasuke ignored him, and continued to wash his wounds with soap. Once he was sure that the last bit of glass was removed from his hand, the raven-haired man pulled out some bandages, and wrapped the soft material around the cuts.

"There," Sasuke said firmly, holding onto Naruto's small hands in his own. He gave a small smirk as he noticed the other's face was growing pink. He hesitantly let go of Naruto's hands, and walked to the cabinet, pulling out another glass. "So today I was thinking that we can go in to town and get you some of your own cloths; after all, you don't really want to walk around in mine," Sasuke said before he fill up the glass with water, handing it to Naruto. The smaller to the glass carefully, and began to drink the water gingerly. "We could probably grab some breakfast at one of my favorite cafes as well before we go on our shopping spree."

"Ok," Naruto replied as he placed the cup near the sink. "So when are we going to go?" he asked, looking at the other.

"Well, I went ahead and got some cloths ready for you. They are on your bed, along with a pair of shoes and other accessories that go with the out fit," Sasuke stated. "Go ahead and get ready, I and going to take a quick shower. Come and get me when you are ready." With that, Sasuke left the blond, heading to the bathroom.

**-takemehomeandcallmeblue-**

"No fucking way…" Naruto heard him self say as he looked at himself in a near by mirror. The clothes that Sasuke had given him were rather… classy. He was wearing a silk, orange top that went together with black slacks and a black tie. He turned his body and looked at his back side; he could see that he did not fill the pants all the way because his butt looked saggy. Yes, the outfit did make him look rather dashing, but even so, they were much too luxurious for him. His slender fingers messed with the tie, but he could not tie it correctly. He frowned deeply as he looked at his scarred face, then the collar that was around still around his neck. He had just noticed it for the first time being in this place. He let his finger touch the blood stained object, and winced as he could feel unwanted memories flow into his head.

'_I better go ahead and get Sasuke,' _Naruto said inwardly, shrugging of the thoughts he had just had. He grabbed the socks and shoes that Sasuke left him and exited his room. He quickly placed the black, dress shoes in the living room before he walked to Sasuke's room. Naruto believed that Sasuke would be done getting ready, due to the fact that it took himself thirty minutes to get dressed. He carefully opened the door, forgetting to knock; when he stuck his head in the room, he saw Sasuke looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie. Sasuke, feeling another presence in the room, turned his head to see Naruto.

"Do you like the clothes I picked out for you?" Sasuke questioned as he finally fixed his tie.

"They are ok, but I think they are too nice for me…" Naruto admitted as he played with the sleeves of his silk shirt, looking down at the floor. He heard Sasuke let out a heavy sigh along with the sound of springs, which meant that Sasuke sat down on the bed. His cerulean eyes looked up and he caught the older looking at him. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to come to him, and the blond obeyed.

"When will you learn that you are not as worthless as you believe," Sasuke began as he wrapped his arms around Naruto thin waist, pulling him down onto his lap. Naruto let out a soft yelp, not expecting to be pulled down. The smaller wiggled some as he felt Sasuke's breathe on the back of his neck, and he gulped. He felt two cold hands around his neck and noticed that something being removed. He touched the area that now felt naked, and he froze. The collar he had worn for most of his life was gone; no longer will he fill the cutting of unclean leather peel the flesh off his neck. There was this warm feeling in Naruto's chest, and he was scared for a moment because he did not know what it was. "Do you feel better Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he turned Naruto's body so that he was straddling his waist; they were looking at each other intensely. He was starting to feel a bit worried when Naruto said nothing, but a heavy weight was lifted off of his heart he saw Naruto smile.

"Thank you…" Naruto said, playing with his loose tie.

"You welcome…" Sasuke whispered softly as he gentle took the tie out of Naruto's hands, and fixed it. "Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked once he was finished. He let the tie slip out of his fingers slowly before he placed his hands on Naruto's knees.

"Yeah, let's go," Naruto replied, getting off of Sasuke's lap, and walked towards the door. He tired not to smile when he saw the other get off the bed, grabbing a coat. '_I guess I was wrong about this guy. He is not that heartless, and he actually seems to care about me, which is kind of creepy, but it is better than being hated,' _Naruto spoke to himself as he stepped aside some, letting Sasuke walk past him and out of the room. The two males walked side by side into the living room, and quickly put on their shoes.

"Do you want to grab a coat real quick Naruto? It is the middle of November, and the man on the radio said that it is going to be rather cold," Sasuke warned the other while he slipped on his on jacket.

"No, I should be able to handle it," Naruto stated, opening the front door. He quickly felt that he should have listened to Sasuke. A cold gust of wind swept past him, and a shiver went up his spin. He stood up as straight as he could to stop himself from shivering, trying to make it look like he could handle it like he said. "See?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke, who had one eyebrow cocked, and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Alright then, shall we get going?" Sasuke said, walking out of the door and locking it. "We will go grab our breakfast first, and then we will go get you some clothes." Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets, and strolled down the walkway. Naruto followed slowly, looking around the lawn and at the house.

''_The outside of this place looks better than the inside.'_ Naruto took note as he looked at the rather impressing building. He turned away from the building and hurried to catch up with the older male. When Naruto walked up to Sasuke, the other was opening the back door of the car to let him in.

"Get in, I think that if we hurry, we can still get some good seats at the café," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded some, and he got into the car carefully. He was taken back when he sank in to the leather seats of the car. He heard the door closed, and the other door open. Sasuke sat in the driver's seat and started the car. They pulled out of the drive way, driving down the street. While Sasuke was concentrating on driving, Naruto was looking out of the window, enjoying all the beautiful scenery. This would be the first time he would see the real out side world.

**-takemehomeandcallmeblue-**

"I told you, you should have listened to me when I said it was going be cold," Sasuke sighed as he walked out of the café. He and Naruto had just finished eating breakfast, and the blond was refusing to leave the warmth of the building. "Come on Naruto, let's go," Sasuke called, but only received a shaking head from Naruto. Sasuke let out another sigh as he walked back to the café door, took off his coat, and placed it around Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said as he gripped the coat, looking up at Sasuke. He should have listened to him and got a jacket back at his house. He let his head fall, his chin almost touching his chest.

"Don't worry," Sasuke started as wrapped a hand around Naruto's waist. He led him out of the café, and smiled, "We will go get you some cloths right now…including a jacket." He kept his arm around the frail waist of the blond, and kept him pressed closely to his chest as he lead him to a near by shopping center. Sasuke couldn't tell, but Naruto was blushing rather madly. As they walked down the sidewalk, people gave them odd looks, and Naruto didn't like it one bit.

"Sasuke… why are they staring at us?" Naruto asked as he clung onto Sasuke a bit more, feeling like their gazes were melting a hole through his spirit. He hated being looked at so intently ever since he became a slave. The two stopped and Sasuke looked around to see what was upsetting Naruto.

"Don't worry about them Naruto. The world is still in shock that I, Sasuke Uchiha, am homosexual," Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto gave him an odd and scared look before he tried to push away from the man, but the attempted was in vain. This was when Sasuke was hit with a weird feeling, the pit of his stomach churning in an unpleasant manner. _'I think we are being followed,' _Sasuke thought as he looked around, his eye squinted as he looked for one face in particular. _'He honestly can't be here, can he? If he is then-'_

"Sasuke lets go, I don't like it here," Naruto some what whined. He felt the grip around his waist tighten as him and Sasuke started walking once more.

"Alright, we are here," Sasuke said softly, leading Naruto in to a store. _'I need to keep an eye on him…Especially if there is a chance that __**he**__ is here,' _Sasuke thought as he let go of Naruto's thin waist. Naruto's eyes became wide as he looked around the store. The walls to his left and right had clothes hanging from then, then scattered around were racks and displays of even more clothes. In the very back was a counter where two girls stood. "Well, why don't you look around some," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms around his chest, looking at Naruto.

"Oh, ok," Naruto stuttered, slapping himself mentally for sounding like an idiot. He walked over to a small rack and looked through the shirts that were hanging on it. He sort of smiled as he pulled out an orange turtle neck. He felt the one of the long sleeves, and the material seemed soft. He turned his body around to look at Sasuke and showed him the shirt; it was his silent way of asking if he could have it. Sasuke thought that his action was sort of adorable, and nodded his head. He felt a wave of pleasure rush over him as he saw Naruto give a quick smile before returning to the cloths.

That was how things went for a hour; Naruto would look at Sasuke, clothing article in hand, Sasuke would nodded his head, and Naruto would smile before looking for something else. Unfortunately, since it was a men's clothes store, most of the clothes in the building were too big for Naruto. The blonde was as skinny as a pencil because he was starved, and this tore at Sasuke's heart some times when he saw the blond try on clothing. Naruto would be taking off his shirt to put another one on, and The older male could see ribs poking out of tan flesh.

'_I need to make him eat more…' _was Sasuke's main thought, but his guilt was soon replaced with joy as he watched Naruto smile, and he heard an occasional laugh come from the younger. "Are you done?" Sasuke asked softly, looking at the clothes in Naruto's arms.

"Yes," Naruto replied, squeezing his "loot" tightly; all he got was five shirts, four pairs of pants, and five pairs of underwear. To most people, they would think that that much clothing would not be enough clothing to last them a week, but to Naruto it was like getting a car for Christmas.

Sasuke smiled and took the clothes from Naruto, which upset the blond some, before placing the on the counter. "Ok Sakura, Ino, I am ready to pay." The pink haired women smiled before she began to ring up his purchase; the bleach blond bagged the clothes and placed the bags back on the counter for the two gentlemen.

"There you go Sasuke," The two women almost chimed in unison. "That will be one-hundred dollars and seventy-two cents." Sasuke took out his wallet and gave them the money. Sasuke grabbed two of the three bags while Naruto got the other. They left the Department store and searched for the car, which was still parked in front of the café.

"Thank you…" Naruto whispered as he looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke was his liberator; it was just the other day that Sasuke had freed him, and he has already been so kind to him. He still felt that Sasuke was hiding something from him, and he was scared by that lone thing, but he felt a bit safe with the male. Once at the vehicle, Sasuke unlocked the trunk and placed the bags in.

"Sasuke… It has been a while since I last saw you…" Sasuke's eyes widened as he closed the trunk. The small hairs on his neck were erect as he turned his head slowly. He was right… _he _was here. He felt like his heart was going to stop; a menacing smile was pasted on the man that just walked up to him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and back at the man. It was obvious this person had some kind of effect on him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" the smaller asked, giving Sasuke a worried look. _'Who is this man?' _Naruto questioned Sasuke mentally; he did not like the aura the male had around him.

* * *

**This ends this chapter. Go Sasuke! Naruto is starting to open up to you, but who is this man? I hope he does not try to ruin the newly forming bond between Naruto and Sasuke… that would just be heart breaking –cry-**

_F  
A  
L  
L_


	7. Confusion

**Title: Take me Home and Call me Blue**

**Summery: He was only a seventeen-year-old slave. He was only a twenty-year-old noble. Why was he picked out of all the others? (Sasu/Naru) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I only have a few bucks. (Why must I be poor!)**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto **

**Notes: Christmas is a comin'! I can't wait! (I am actually thinking about having a Christmas story that involves this story. Almost like an OVA for an anime.)**

**'-takemehomeandcallmeblue-' represents time passing

* * *

**

"Well Sasuke, you brat, are you going to greet me," the man huffed, crossing his arms out of irritation. Naruto was shocked when the man talked to him, his master, like that. This person was wearing a navy blue suit; his matching colored hair was spiked up. The man's skin had a blue tint to it and his eyes were rounded; he looked almost like a shark. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and he was a bit scared when he saw the hate filled look that was shown on his face.

"Why should I greet the likes of you Kisame?" Sasuke hissed between gritted teeth. Naruto clutched to his master's arm, hiding behind him some. He could tell that this Kisame was eyeing him like a piece of meat. Sasuke happily blocked Naruto out of the man's view, using his body as a shield. He could not believe this; he knew if Kisame was here that surely he would be here as well.

"Well little brother, fancy seeing you here." If it was possible, Sasuke's eyes widened more. Walking up behind Kisame, another man appeared. His skin was pale, his muscular body could be seen from under his clothing, and his black hair was pulled back in a rather loose ponytail. Onyx eyes look emotionless as a broad smirk was fixed on his lips. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw this man; he looked almost like Sasuke. The blonde looked at Sasuke, then at the new man. Yup, he was right; Sasuke was almost a spitting image of him. He had to be some sort of family member; maybe a brother?

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke barked with rage; the tone he spoke in was worse than the one that he used on Kisame. Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder to examine this man better. He had to admit that he didn't look like he was threatening, but once his eyes met his, he felt like he was just punched in the gut. There was something about this man that felt wrong. He had the vibe of an angel of death, and Naruto had a strong feeling that he needed to vomit. It was confusing though. Naruto never met this Itachi, yet he felt rather familiar; the blonde also noted that he seemed to have the same look Orochimaru had when ever he looked at him.

"Sasuke… I feel sick," Naruto whimpered, covering his mouth to emphasize the point. He ducked down once more, hiding from the man, and he held on to the excess material on the back of Sasuke's shirt like a small, frightened child. Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at the Naruto. He could tell he was shaking some, eyes filled with helplessness. "He is worse than Orochimaru…" Naruto added in a whisper. This caused Sasuke's eyes to widen.

'_Please don't tell me he knows,' _Sasuke prayed as he softened his gaze some when Naruto looked up at him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave since Naruto was afraid, but then if he just left, that might cause Itachi and Kisame to follow them even more.

"Don't be rude little brother; why don't you tell me your…_friend's _name," Itachi said in a monotone voice. Even though his voice was that of a drone, Naruto could tell that there was some sort of emotion in his words, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Please, do tell," Kisame chuckled, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I do not have to tell you," Sasuke said sternly. He couldn't tell them Naruto's name; he had no idea what those two demons would do if they got a hold of that piece of information. Sasuke too a step back, his back hitting Naruto slightly, as Itachi took a step forward. He could tell that Naruto was starting to become skittish because he felt part of his shirt shaking violently. _'Don't worry Naruto, I will try to get us out of here as fast as I can,' _he promised the blond mentally.

"Aw come on! Just tell us that little brat's name," Kisame almost yelled, taking a few steps closer. The shark like man heard Naruto let out a small whimper when he approached and smirked with victory. Unfortunately, he was allowed no more fun when Itachi stepped in front of him. The eldest Uchiha sent Kisame a 'back the fuck off' glare before turning his attention back to his brother and Naruto.

"Well if you won't tell us his name, then tell me how you came to know him. Is he an old friend?" Itachi questioned, "Though, I hardly doubt that since he looks younger, not to mention you had no friends growing up." He flashed a smirk as he saw Sasuke tense.

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke said furiously. Naruto was not only scared of Itachi and Kisame, he was starting to fear Sasuke as well. The tone he used was frightful, and he wished that Sasuke would never use that voice on him.

"Oh, looks like you hit a sore spot Itachi," Kisame howled with laughter. This was too good; the shark man always loved to watch the two Uchihas fight.

"Stay out of this you stupid fish!" Sasuke retorted. He quickly regretted this because he saw Kisame tense, gritting his teeth.

"What did you say you brat! Should I come over there and beat the shit out of you," Kisame said angrily. He quickly strode past Itachi and up to Sasuke, grabbing the collar of his shirt, shaking him violently. Sasuke turned his hand into a fist and punch Kisame in the chest. He was let go, but was quickly punched in the jaw. Sasuke fell to the floor, and Kisame towered over him. Naruto's blue eyes widened. He was paralyzed with fear; without his knowing, he backed up into the car and slid down the vehicle. Soon, his bottom was touching the floor, and he was shaking violently.

"Kisame, enough!" Itachi yelled, grabbing Kisame by the shoulder and pulled him away from Sasuke. Naruto, after leaving his shocked state, quickly crawled on his knees to Sasuke's side, placing a shaking, gentle hand on the other male's hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called to him in a whimper. He let out a yelp when his hand was shoved away, shocked.

"Don't touch me Naruto," he snapped, turning to glare at the younger. He quickly cursed himself when he saw Naruto take his hand back, clutching it close to his chest, showing that he was hurt. A small tear began to form in the corner of Naruto's eye, and his face was filled with pain. _'What the fuck is wrong with you,' _he yelled at himself. Sasuke softened his gaze and extended his hand to the smaller, a peace offering. But before Naruto could do anything, Itachi began to speak.

"So his name is Naruto," the Uchiha said, frowning. The man turned his back to his bake and Naruto. "I guess I will depart since it is obvious that you do not want me here; come on Kisame." With that said, Itachi walked passed the shark man.

"See ya' later Sasuke… _Naru-Chan_," Kisame almost purred as he walked behind Itachi, then disappeared into the crowds of people. Sadly for Kisame, he missed the expression that Naruto made. The blonde's eyes were wider than ever, and his pupils were rather small. Harsh tremors racked over his body and his mouth was slightly open.

'_He…he called me Naru-Chan…' _Naruto stuttered in his mind. The only one that called him that was Orochimaru, and when he was called by that pet name, he was often beaten afterwards; sometimes he received something worse than a whipping. Slowly, His mind was going numb, shutting down as he just sat there.

Sasuke frowned at Kisame's and Itachi's back, but then turned to Naruto, giving him a delicate look. Onyx eyes widened when he saw that the stake of shock he was in was worse than before. "Naruto?" Sasuke called to him as he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He gave him a small shake, but Naruto did not respond; he just sat there, eyes staring into an empty space. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke felt two things when he was ignored again. First, he felt bad for the poor blonde, still mad at himself for pushing Naruto away. Second, He wanted to kill Kisame and Itachi for harassing him.

"Ah…" Naruto uttered from him shaking mouth. He tried his best to say more, to say words instead of making a stupid sound, but his lips betrayed him. The blonde didn't know that Sasuke was getting closer to him until he felt muscular arms wrap around him. He let his eyes slid shut and he pushed his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck, letting tears fall from his eyes and onto the other's skin.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't worry, we are going home now," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair before he lifted him up. The older could tell that people were looking at him and his blonde, but he just shrugged them off. Carefully, he opened the back door of the car and placed the shaking Naruto inside. After buckling the immobile teen in, Sasuke quickly got into the driver's seat, and drove back to his house. _'Hopefully he will be alright,' _Sasuke thought, looking in his rearview mirror to see the blonde just sitting there like a doll, head down and eyes dead. _'I am just glad Itachi didn't say anything. Ah! I need to stop being selfish and just tell him; it would be for his own good. Then again, it might just make his life worse."_

**-takemehomeandcallmeblue-**

"Damn that brother of mine!" Itachi yelled, slamming his fist on a poor wooden table outside of a restaurant. He was gritting his teeth so hard that Kisame began to think that they would shatter into a million pieces. He was pissed off with a capital 'p'. "I knew that blonde was familiar. I can not believe he beat me to him!"

"Come on 'Tachi, get over it you could always just g-" Kisame was trying to reason with him when he was rudely cut off.

"Fuck Kisame! Don't you get it you idiot!" the Uchiha's glare focused on his friend sharply. Blood began to leak out of Itachi's palms because his fists were clenched rather tightly. "That boy belongs to me!" he shouted, not caring that he was starting to get weird looks from people. He had to do something; he could not let Sasuke get away with this. After a few minutes, out of nowhere, he began to let out a low chuckle before it mutated into a harsh laugh; his friend could only give him an odd look, eye brow twitching some. "If Sasuke really wants war… then fuck, he shall witness a massacre. It will only take me a month and a half before I can see my plan through."

'_God… why must Uchihas be so possessive,' _Kisame thought with a deep sigh.

**-takemehomeandcallmeblue-**

"Naruto, the food is ready," Sasuke called from within the dining room, placing two plates of beef and rice on the wooden table. A smile formed on his lips as he heard the thumps of feet run through the hallway and into the room. Naruto was clad in a black t-shirt and loose pajama pants, a big grin on his face.

It had been four weeks, a month, since the males' encounter with Itachi and Kisame, and Naruto had almost forgotten about the incident. After the first few days of meeting the men, Naruto slowly opened up, not to mention he gained a whopping forty pounds, giving him a total weight of one-hundred and thirty three pounds. Also during this time, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was developing a personality. The blond smiled and laughed more often, not to mention that he began to think on his own; it was only when he had his weekly nightmares that his 'slave' side appeared. Of course, he had a few chores to do every now and then, but from that, his life was a bit relaxing.

"Wow Sasuke! This looks great!" Naruto chimed, picking up a fork before he began to stuff the food down his throat.

"If I were you, I would eat slowly. You don't want to choke again like last time," Sasuke warned. He placed a small piece of beef in his mouth, savoring the flavor, suggesting that Naruto to do the same. All he got was a glare from the younger.

"It was your fault that you didn't tell me the pork you made had bones in it," Naruto retorted, remembering the incident. He had been shoveling down his food, like now, when he got a small bone caught in his throat; it took Sasuke a good two minutes to get the thing dislodged from his body. Naruto grinned when all Sasuke could do was sigh, continuing to eat his food at a reasonable pace.

"Oh, I need to stop by my office and drop off some papers," Sasuke said, wiping his mouth on a napkin. The blond nodded his head eagerly; he had been to Sasuke's office a few times in the past month and loved to talk to some of the employees there, including Haku and a red head named Gaara. Once they finish eating, they placed their dishes into the sink. "Go change real quick ok?"

"Alright," and with that, Naruto hurried to his room. While Sasuke was in the process of putting on his shoes in the living room, the home phone began to ring. Sasuke got up from the couch and walked over to the phone that was hanging on the wall.

"Hello, this is Sasuke," Sasuke said his normal answering phrase.

"Well, well little brother, how are you doing?" a dark voice breathed into the other's ear.

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed into the phone. "What do you want? I thought I got rid of you you freak."

"Now, that is just hurtful," Itachi cooed some. "I called to talk about Naruto…" Itachi said sternly.

"What about him?" Sasuke questioned. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the blonde was not behind him.

"You know as well as I do that he rightfully belongs to me," Itachi's voice was filled with hate. "If it wasn't for you, that boy would be here with me, living the true life of a slave; not like some pampered baby. You're as weak as ever; you can't even break what is meant to be broken!"

"Shut it," Sasuke almost yelled. "Technically speaking… He was up for grabs. You only told Orochimaru that an 'Uchiha' was looking to buy a slave; you did not mention your first name. Plus, you didn't pay in advance." Sasuke smirked when he heard Itachi let out a low growl.

"There is still a question; how did you know that _he_ was the slave that I was going to get. I know I bragged to you about getting a slave from the snake freak, but I was the only one that knew what he looked like. I never showed you the pictures of the slaves that Orochimaru offered me," Itachi thought. A week before Sasuke went to buy Naruto, Orochimaru sent Itachi a file of slaves. He had picked Naruto after seeing how many times he had been punished, and requested that he beat the blonde more fiercely until he came to get him.

"Well first off, Orochimaru knew that I was an Uchiha, and he offered to just give me the slave you had chosen, but just to make sure it wasn't a trick the two of you had set up, I asked to see all the slaves that fitted your wanting," Sasuke said darkly into the phone. He was more than willing to go on with how he outsmarted his brother, but he did not know that the blond they were talking about had finished changing and just walked into the room. "It was then I was faced with total of ten slaves, and unfortunately for you, I know how you liked to be dominant and that you get off by beating people just to hear them beg for mercy. Naruto was the only one out of the ten that reacted when I threatened to beat him. When I was purchasing him, Orochimaru was slightly startled why an Uchiha wanted Naruto and asked my why I wanted him. I said it was because he had emotions, and he really didn't care after that."

'_Who is he talking to and why are they talking about me?' _Naruto thought as he kept his mouth shut.

"Good job little brother, I am impressed," Itachi said. There was a short pause before he continued. "Though, as we both know, it is illegal to own a slave with out a permit, and I do believe you don't have one. I'm pretty sure Orochimaru didn't give you one, correct?"

"He had me sigh a paper, and I should be receiving my permit soon," Sasuke said between clenched teeth. _'What the hell is he thinking?'_

"Give me that boy, and I promise I will not to turn you into the police." Blackmail. It was a desperate, last resort, but Itachi would do anything to win.

'_Damn you Itachi,' _Sasuke thought with rage as he was backed up into a tight corner. He knew that Itachi was a weasel, but he never thought that he would actually stoop so low to the point that he would blackmail him. _'I need to think of something; something that will get under Itachi's skin and make him back off, if only for a little longer,' _Sasuke thought desperately. He let a smirk form on his lips as he came up with a little something. "Why would you want Naruto in the first place? Like you said, he is only a pampered baby. His is a complete disgrace. I am only keeping him because I know it annoys you that your younger brother has something you want." Of course, this wasn't true. He truly wanted Naruto to stay with him and only him.

"Are you sure you want to say that out loud? What if he hears you?" Sasuke couldn't tell, but Itachi was smirking. This had been Itachi's plan from the start. All he needed was for the blond to hear their conversation, and then his plan will start to unfold.

"What if the little slave hears? What can he do about it?" Sasuke hated this. Even though he didn't mean it, it still felt sick and wrong; he especially hated it when he had to use the word 'slave'.

"S-Sasu-ke?" The man's heart stopped as he heard his name. He turned around and saw Naruto looking at him with sad eyes. Naruto had heard what he had said, and he wasn't only hurt by his words; he was also hurt by the fact that Sasuke had been playing him like a puppet.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called to the male once he darted down the hallway. He quickly hung up the phone and ran after the blonde; he did not hear the laugh on the other end of the line as the phone hit the receiver. He called out Naruto's name as he looked for him. _'Where the hell could he have gone?' _Sasuke thought out of frustration. This was his house after all, and he had lost him. He had a pretty good idea that Naruto didn't leave, but then again it was only an idea; for all he could know, Naruto could have jumped out a window. Sasuke let out a sigh as he began to search all the rooms in his quest to find the younger, his heart heavy and hurting.

**-takemehimeandcallmeblue-**

'_I-I can't believe he lied to me,' _Naruto thought as he had his hands clamped over his mouth, not wanting Sasuke to hear his sobs. Small toes curled up as the teen pulled them under him, sitting on his feet. _'Why? Why did this have to happen? I was finally happy…' _Naruto closed his blue eyes as tears began to rush down his cheeks; his body began to rock back and forth on its own. Here he was, alone in the dark, hiding in the closet; pathetic. His body stiffened some when he heard the door to the closet open. He quickly pushed his back to the wall, trying to hide behind the towels and robes, but it was no use.

"Naruto…" Those were the only words that could leave Sasuke's mouth. Black eyes met blue as Sasuke got on his knees. "I-I'm so sorry." He let one of his hands reach out, trying to coax the other out of the closet, but Naruto refused the hand and backed up more. Sasuke was hurt by this, _'I have lost his trust completely. Why am I so stupid?'_

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered as his hands fell from his mouth. "Why?" He could not bring himself to as the question, but he was sure that Sasuke knew what he meant. But Sasuke didn't answer; he just looked at the blonde. "Why!" Naruto asked, this time yelling as he hit Sasuke in the chest softly with his fist. He let himself grip Sasuke shirt as he tugged at it angrily, sadly. "Why did you say those things about me? Why?" Naruto let his head drop as tears began to fall from his eyes once again.

"You weren't supposed to hear what I said; I did not mean it," Sasuke started as he let his hands ghost over Naruto's cheek, making the other look at him. A slender finger wiped away some of the tears that were on his cheeks. He needed to stop the tears that were falling from Naruto's eyes. "Please do not cry." Sasuke let himself lean forward, and he placed his lips on the corner of Naruto's. He wanted him to feel safe; he wanted him to trust him. "When you do, I can't help but feel pain in my own heart," he murmured against the teen's tan skin. Before Naruto knew what was going on, he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. His eyes went wide as Sasuke began to kiss him, and he was slowly pulled into the other's lap.

'_Sasuke…'_ Naruto thought as he felt himself start to react to the kiss. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and closed his eyes. He let out a small noise as be felt Sasuke nibble on his lower lip, wanting to enter his mouth; Naruto hesitantly allowed the tongue in, barely opening his mouth. _'Why do you enjoy confusing me?'

* * *

_

**Ok, Just incase you didn't understand, originally, Naruto was supposed to be Itachi's. I'm sorry if it confuses some of you, but the next chapter is going to explain it some.**

**Oh My Goose! Sasuke kissed Naruto! –faints- **

_F  
A  
L  
L_


	8. The Gandmaster Plan

**Title: Take me Home and Call me Blue**

**Summery: He was only a seventeen-year-old slave. He was only a twenty-year-old noble. Why was he picked out of all the others? (Sasu/Naru) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I only have a few bucks. **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto **

**Note: Eh! Finally I am done with this! I have been side tracked lately with school, work, and what not. Ever since I got WoW on Christmas, I been neglecting my fan fictions (Yes, fan fictionS, I have FINALLY decided that I am going to write another Sasuke-X-Naruto fan fiction! –just letting you know-) But yeah, here it is; took me ages because I read over it sixteen times, had one of my closest friends read it twice, and had some reading processor program on my computer to read it to me four times. Hopefully, I fixed all my grammar mistakes. With that said, I just want to apologize if the got a bit sloppy at the end; now, enjoy the new chapter-**

* * *

Once Naruto's mouth was open, Sasuke slyly pushed his tongue in. He smiled some as he heard the other let out a weak whimper as he began to massage his tongue with his own. A whimper, shifting, a moan; Sasuke was basically memorized by the sounds and the movements the other was making. One of his slender arms snaked around Naruto's waist, and he pulled him closer, if that was possible since the teen was already in his lap; his free hand made its way to hold the back of Naruto's neck. Curious to see how Naruto was holding up, he opened his eyes slightly; his heart almost exploded at the sight. The blonde had his eyes closed lightly and his cheeks were a flushed tomato color. The older had to admit, he looked rather cute. 

He was a bit disappointed when Naruto broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. Sasuke let himself run his fingers through the other's hair as he caught his breath. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he shyly looked at the other directly in the face. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to figure out how to word his question. "What was that?" he asked.

"Well, it was an apology kiss," Sasuke answered. The hand that was combing Naruto's hair moved so it was now rested on his tan cheek. His thumb was on the center scar now, and he caressed the skin; it had to be a clean cut to turn out so smooth, Sasuke noted. "I did not expect you to hear those words. I did not mean them, trust me. I-"

"Then why did you say them?" Naruto cut in as he stared him in the eye. "What was the point of lying?" Despite the fact that Sasuke just kissed him, he was still upset, though he did feel a bit calmer than he was a few minutes ago. He got worried when Sasuke let out a deep, long sigh, and it showed in his upset glint in his eyes. _'God, he is going to feed me some shitty lie. He is going to make up some story. He is going to try to trick me. He is-' _

"Let's move to the living room, and I will tell you ever thing I can," Sasuke said, thinking it would be better to talk there instead of in a closet. Naruto thought for a second, believing that Sasuke was only trying to by time to think up a lie, before he nodded reluctantly. The two got up and out of the bathroom closet. Once out of the tight area, Naruto moved so that he was a good two feet away from Sasuke, making sure he kept some distance. The raven scowled at this, but let it slide for the moment.

**-takemehomeandcallmelue- **

"Wow Itachi," Kisame said with a semi-impressed tone. His beady eyes watched intensely Itachi hung up the phone, not even bothering to look up at off colored man. He, too, hung up the phone he had been holding; the shark man had been listening to the conversation on another phone that he had picked up in the kitchen. "That was rather cruel." Itachi only glared at him.

"Shut up," he said coldly. It was rather hard to see, but Itachi had a small smirk on his face; you probably needed a rather powerful magnified glass if you even wanted a chance to catch a glimpse of it. Leaning back some, Itachi positioned his elbows on the arm rest of the red wine chair he was currently relaxing in, interlacing his fingers to create a cradle to hold his chin.

"Did you even think about the possibilities that they would kiss and make up?" Kisame asked with a snicker, taking a seat across from Itachi in a matching colored chair and tossing his feet to rest on the oak coffee table. "What will you do then? I am sure Sasuke is a smooth talker; he is your brother after all…"

"You must be trying to insult me by thinking that I do not have another stage in my plan…" Itachi glared at Kisame, who was currently sweating profusely because of his nervousness; he sure hated to see Itachi's dark side. A pale hand reached for the phone, yet again, and he dialed several numbers at a speed that was enough to rival a hunting cheetah's.

"Hello, un," a soft voice answered, the sound of hand rubbing on something soft could be heard in the background.

"I need you to do something for me," Itachi stated simply. He smirked at the small moment of silence, followed by a thud like something heavy being put down. A bit of murmuring could be heard in the background as well; there was a ninety-five percent chance that there was another individual in the room, and, if that was the case, Itachi was pretty sure he knew who it was.

"Really? Will it be fun un?" purred the voice; it was obvious the older Uchiha had caught the other's interest.

"I suppose you can say that…"

**-takemehomeandcallmeblue- **

"Please sit next to me…" Sasuke called to Naruto, trying to bribe him with a friendly hand. The male was currently sitting on the fairly large couch, which had pretty of room left on it, while the teen was content with sitting on the floor, as if he was a child angry throwing a fit at his mother. "Naruto," Sasuke sighed. He was getting no where fast. Naruto only deepened his glare with each plea the older made.

"I just want you to tell me," Naruto almost barked as he continued to give Sasuke mad and annoyed looks. He didn't want to sugar coat things if he was going to be lied to; he would rather have Sasuke lie to his face rather than behind his back.

"Alright then." Defeat; that was the only word that could describe the tone of voice Sasuke used. He opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but it quickly close. The blonde frowned deeply while Sasuke thought over what he was going to say. "The reason why I…purchased you was because I wanted do save you," said Sasuke after a good amount of planning. An annoyed look was plastered on Naruto's face, and he crawled like a dog to get closer to the man sitting on the couch.

"Save me?" he queried, his head tilted to the right some as his interested was perked. His wide, blue eyes were fixated on Sasuke's face, noticing there was some sadness in his onyx eyes.

"Yes," replied a breathy voice. A hand reached out towards a blonde mop of sun shine as Sasuke played with the blonde's hair, who was currently sitting cross-legged at his feet. "Do you remember that man that met us after we shopped for you first set of clothes?" Sasuke asked, letting his fingers run through Naruto's hair, undoing several tangles. After thinking back, all the other could do was nod his head a little, too interested in learning about why Sasuke supposable lied. "As we both know he happens to be my older brother and…" Sasuke paused, his hand movements stopped abruptly. How was he supposed to say this? "Well you see, before I took you from Orochimaru's hands, my brother had decided to purchase a new…toy, as he called them. Knowing how it would affect me, he boasted about it on a daily basis." Gradually, Sasuke's hand started to gingerly stroke Naruto's hair again. "I was tired of seeing him buying a slave, only to abuse them and dump them off somewhere. He would beat them, rape them, and mentally abuse them; I only new this because every time our family got together, it was easy to see how skittish they were, doing what ever they could to please Itachi and tend to his every whim. I was so sick to my stomach that I finally decided I needed to stop this mess, I had to put an end to Itachi's torture."

"Yo-you mean he…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. The thought of being someone's "toy" overwhelmed him. Yes, he was a slave, but that made no difference; if he had been in Itachi's care from the beginning instead of Sasuke's, he would not be so scared, but not that he had this sense of freedom, there was now way he could give it up. Despite the calming actions on the hand in his hair, Naruto wanted to ask 'Why me? Why did it have to be me and not some one else?' but the words were stuck in his throat and would not budge an inch. All he did was look down, thinking things over. _'Is that why Sasuke said those things; was it all to protect me? But then why not tell me about it earlier? Maybe he did not say anything to protect me as well…" _

"I know Naruto, I know," he cooed, leaning down to hug the other. "I am not one hundred percent sure why Itachi likes to do what he does, but now he feels that you should belong to him. Don't worry though; I will not let him get you. I promise," Sasuke finished with a sincere smile.

_'So, he promises to help me? To protect me?' _Naruto thought as he bit the inside of his cheek. After some mental debating, the blonde finally hugged Sasuke back, wrapping his arms around his neck. "So, you promise not to use me like he wants to?" he asked.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed as he pushed Naruto away some. Keeping his hands firm on Naruto's shoulders, he looked him in the eye. "Why would I go through the trouble to comfort you, cloth you, and feed you if all I wanted was you body? Haven't we already been through this before when I first got you?"

"Well, maybe you are trying to make me look better before you do anything," Naruto said. He frowned when Sasuke gave him a hurt look; it was like the older was trying to melt through Naruto's soul or something. "What? I am just trying to think here. "I mean, he _is_ your older brother and all, and-" Naruto was silenced when he felt lips on his. Blue eyes were wide as the blonde eyeballed Sasuke suspiciously, who had his eyes opened as well. But soon, Naruto relaxed, closing his eyes, only to have Sasuke's lips pulled away from him a few seconds later; his face following the other male's face like a lost baby duck as they separated. The tan boy cheeks were now as red as a boiled lobster, which was caused by an uneven combination of embarrassment and anger. While Naruto was deep in thought, trying to figure out why Sasuke just kissed him for a second time, two strong arms lifted him off the ground and onto the couch; well, he was placed half way on the couch, and the other half was on a warm lap. Naruto was about to panic when pale fingers hooked under his chin and tilted his head up, making him look Sasuke in the eye.

"There, does that convince you Naruto?" Sasuke said as he looked down at the confused blonde. "If I really wanted to, I could rape you right now." The blonde's face immediately filled with dread when he heard the word rape, and he stiffened. Sasuke saw this, and quickly reassured him. "Don't worry Naruto, I am not going to rape you; I was just simple stating the fact, that if I wanted to, I could." Naruto, who was still slightly uneasy, nodded to show he understood somewhat. A smile formed on Sasuke's lips, and he placed a butterfly kiss on Naruto's forehead, who just could not help but scrunch his face at the tingling feeling. "Now that we have that cleared up, we need to go. I am sure that Haku is throwing a fit by now."

**-takemehomeandcallmeblue- **

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha! Where have you been?" a flustered Haku fumed as Sasuke casually walked into the strident room, Naruto following at his heels. Do to what had previously happened, Naruto was not in his normal happy mood, but he tried his best to act like his happy-go-lucky self. However, as soon as the males walked to the center of the room, all eyes were on them; the workers that occupied the small area stopped what they were doing to see what was going to happen. Haku currently had had a folder of papers in his hand, swaying them around like a maniac; it was obvious that whatever was inside was rather important. It was then that a tall, slightly tan man walked behind Haku and placed a calming hand on the frantic male's shoulder. Haku tensed for a second before relaxing.

"Calm down Haku, Sasuke is not that late," the older male said. He was much bigger than Haku; hell, he was probably biggest person here, in both height and strength. He really didn't work for the book company; he was more like the security guard. "He is just not early."

"I suppose Zabuza…" Haku mumbled, looking up at the man with his big brown eyes. "Ok, I am sorry Sasuke, but we really need to go into your office and discuses this," the male managed with a calmer tone. "It is very important."

"Aright then," Sasuke nodded in Haku's direction. While the other male walked into Sasuke's office, the raven turned to look at the blonde, who was trying his best to grow accustom to all the noise. "Ok Naruto, I want you to stay with Gaara ok?" He said with a stern voice. Naruto looked down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact the Sasuke and only nodded solemnly. "Hey what is wrong?" Sasuke asked, lifting Naruto's chin with his fingers. The blonde only shook his head. "No? No what? Are you still upset about this morning?" he asked rhetorically. "Just don't worry about it, ok?" he said, giving Naruto's forehead a gentle peck before leaving a blushing blonde behind in the dust.

"What was that?" asked the red head, Gaara, in his normal monotone voice as he retyped some documents on a typewriter. Naruto, his blush growing in size, snapped his head around to look at Gaara, an embarrassed and puzzled look plastered on his face.

"I-it was nothing!" he stuttered, shaking his head to rid himself of his blush; however, it was obvious that there was something else that was troubling the other. Gaara eyed him before he shrugged it off, for the time being that is; the clicking of his fast typing fingers was soon drowned out by the multiple conversations in the room, so, to be able to hear better, Naruto walked closer to Gaara's desk. "How have you been?" he muttered softly, making it standout more that there was something off.

"Nothing much," Gaara stated bluntly; he did not even bother to look up at Naruto. So there they were, their silence mingled in with the loudness of the room. Naruto pulled up a chair that was currently vacant, and watched with semi-fascination as Gaara typed with great speed. Naruto could recall the day when he first came to the office, and he bombarded the red head with many questions about the typewriter; to be truthful, the device still rather interesting in Naruto's eyes. "So, how is Sasuke treating you?" Gaara asked out of nowhere.

"Well," the blonde blushed as he tried to think of something to say. "Sasuke is really nice to me of course." Naruto shifted in his seat, bringing his thumb to his teeth to chew on his nail. He pondered at the thought of telling Gaara more, like what happened this morning, but he swiftly decided against it. "He also lets me do pretty much whatever," he added, nodding his head. Now, basically everyone in the office did not know that Naruto was actually a slave; they believed he was a rather close friend of Sasuke's. Only Haku, Gaara, and Zabuza knew, and the only reason why the security guard and Gaara knew was because Haku told them.

"That is good to hear," Gaara mumbled, his taping fingers stopping abruptly. "Would you like to go out to get something to eat?" The red head asked. He knew that there was something off with the blonde, and Sasuke just said that he should stay with him; the raven never demanded that they stayed in the office.

"Huh? Ok," Naruto said, not sure if he should be worried or relieved; he was not hunger since he ate before he came hear, but why not get some fresh air? Next to Haku, Gaara was one of the few people that he could actually talk to about his problems. Wordlessly, both males got up, and exited the room, ignoring not noticing the odd looks some people threw at them.

* * *

**UGH; it is short, but I stopped here so yeah. R-and-R**

_F  
__A  
L  
L  
_


	9. Author's Note Apology

Hello out there

Hello out there! I know some of you are all "What the fuck? Where there hell did Fall go!?" No, I was not sent to jail, or been sent to the hospital. The reason why I disappeared for so long is because 1: Laptop was given back to school, 2: Lacked proper word program, 3: Because I am a lazy ass.

You see, school is back in session (for the pasted two months, haha) and I just remembered my account! Yeah, I am a lame ass, send me hate mail and all that shit.

Any who, I am going to get things running again, as soon as I re-read all my stories and remember my plots. Thank you all who have been awesome and all that, I apologize to you. Here is the order in which I intend to post.

1. Pain of the Second Hand

2. Take me Home and Call me Blue

3. Death to Hope Long Live Insanity!

Again, I apologize for my lameness, and I hope I have not lost my fans… (Though it is my fault, technically speaking.)

**e.F.**


End file.
